


The Farewell Waltz | Cáo biệt điệu Van

by Stony1111



Series: DoomIron short [2]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Invincible Iron Man #600, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: (1)Mèo Sphinxhay còn gọi là mèo không lông Sphinx hay còn được biết đến là mèo Canada, mèo Mexico không lông, tên chúng lấy theo tên theo hình ảnh nhân sư Ai Cập nên còn được gọi là mèo Ai Cập là một giống mèo được phát triển vào thập niên 1960 với đặc điểm là thân thể trần trụi, không có sợi lông nào.(2) Xảo ngôn lệnh sắc, Hán ngữ thành ngữ, ghép vần là qiǎo yán lìng sè - 巧言令色, ý tứ là hình dung hoa ngôn xảo ngữ, dối trá lấy lòng.(3) Triều sinh mộ tử, Hán ngữ thành ngữ, ghép vần là zhāo shēng mù sǐ - 朝生暮死, ý tứ là sáng sớm mới vừa sinh, buổi tối liền tử vong; nay cũng hình dung sự vật sinh mệnh ngắn ngủi.(4) Thế Pliocen hay thế Pleiocen hoặc thế Thượng Tân là một thế địa chất, theo truyền thống kéo dài từ khoảng 5,332 tới 1,806 triệu năm trước (Ma). Tuy nhiên, trong phiên bản 2009 về thang niên đại địa chất của ICS thì ranh giới trên của nó đã được điều chỉnh lại thành 2,588 Ma.Thế Pliocen là thế thứ hai của kỷ Neogen trong đại Tân Sinh. Thế Pliocen diễn ra sau thế Miocen và ngay sau nó là thế Pleistocen.(5) Thế tới rào rạt, Hán ngữ thành ngữ, ghép vần là lái shì xiōng xiōng - 来势汹汹, ý tứ là động tác hoặc sự vật đã đến khí thế rất lợi hại.(*) Những chỗ đánh dấu '*' là những chỗ tui không hiểu lắm, chỉ edit theo ý hiểu của tui, nên đành phải chú thích ra đây nhờ cao nhân nào chỉ giúp cho. Chế nào mà biết thì chỉ tui nhé, tui cảm ơn lắm lắm.Theo thứ tự đánh dấu:'何况那很有可能已经吸取了回溯临界点极性微粒喷射束的能量''摔在传送咒彼端的中心控制室的金属墙壁上''当着他的面扯下正趁着谈话间隙，悄悄攀爬上他手心、只差寥寥针脚就能成型的纳米铁人装甲'
Relationships: Tony Stark/Victor von Doom
Series: DoomIron short [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791382
Kudos: 2





	The Farewell Waltz | Cáo biệt điệu Van

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [告别圆舞曲/The Farewell Waltz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982332) by [Rrose_Selavy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrose_Selavy/pseuds/Rrose_Selavy). 



Đầu thu, Doom đến bờ sông Tisza. Hắn không có cố ý truyền ra chuyến thăm lần này, nhưng người dân trong thị trấn như cũ vẫn nghe tin tiến đến, sớm ở ngã tư rừng bạch dương trước thị trấn xếp hàng chờ đợi. Khác với trang phục lộng lẫy thường mặc khi đi ra ngoài, Doom chỉ mang theo ba trợ lý robot. Chúng bay trên tầng trời thấp phía sau hắn, tuần tra lãnh địa của hắn, còn chính hắn thì cưỡi trên con chiến mã đã mất tìm lại được, phi nước đại trên con đường nhỏ ở nông thôn, thuần thục băng qua những cành cây và lá khô không may rớt xuống.

"Ngài đại giá quang lâm là vinh hạnh lớn lao của thị trấn xa xôi hẻo lánh này, thưa bệ hạ." Thị trưởng dẫn đầu lên tiếng, đôi tay cung kính vươn ra, lòng bàn tay hướng về phía trước giống như hoàn thành một nghi thức cầu nguyện buổi sáng. Doom nắm tay người phụ nữ mà không nói gì, giáp tay hơi hơi dùng lực tỏ ý kính trọng. "Đưa ta đến nguồn ô nhiễm." Hắn đi thẳng vào chủ đề, vì thế mấy thanh niên nam nữ trẻ khỏe khuôn mặt kích động khúm núm tiến đến, ý bảo Doom đi theo họ đến phía sau thị trấn.

Vấn đề rất đơn giản, là trận mưa lớn mùa hạ hiếm hoi trước đó tạo thành lượng lớn bùn thải từ trên núi xuống. Hơn nữa lá rụng cùng gỗ mục bị tắc lại, chẳng những làm thay đổi đáng kể tình trạng dòng nước ở khu vực này, mà cả các sinh vật nước ngọt không kiên nhẫn cũng tử vong do lọt vào chỗ nghẽn và do ô nhiễm. Trên con đê còn tàn lưu xác cá bị vứt bỏ, phơi bụng há miệng, biểu tình chế giễu ghê tởm chồng chất lên nhau, phát ra hương vị tử vong. Doom phất tay khiến chúng rơi xuống bùn đất, chỉ chốc lát sau nơi đó đ ngay lập tứcã trở nên sạch sẽ. Các thôn dân đứng chụm lại thành hình bán nguyệt phía xa xa, không ai dám thở mạnh, như thể biết rằng bất cứ ai cũng có thể bị xử lý sinh tử dễ dàng như vậy. Doom chẳng tỏ ý kiến, chỉ đi đến bờ biển ngồi xổm xuống, chắp tay nâng ở trên mặt nước, màn sương màu tím đen cứ như vậy tràn ra từ trong lòng bàn tay hắn, xuyên qua làn nước màu vàng xanh bám vào bùn cát phía dưới, khuếch tán ra khắp chung quanh như mạng nhện. Các chất ô nhiễm bắt đầu lắng xuống, sinh vật sống trong sông ngoi lên mặt nước thở, lặng lẽ di chuyển xuống dưới hạ lưu. Mực nước giảm xuống một chút, rút khỏi cơn lũ lụt có khả năng bùng nổ, điều đó có nghĩa là bùn đất ngưng tụ dưới đáy sông đã bị vuốt phẳng, giống vùng quê non nớt không ai đặt chân đến.

"Nơi này," Doom gọi một cậu bé nhỏ tuổi đang ôm một chú chó con lại, chỉ cho nó coi một khu rừng ở thượng nguồn. "Còn có hai điểm ở bờ bên kia có mấy chỗ xoáy nước mới. Dùng lồng sắt hoặc lưới vây bắt cá, thu hoạch sẽ tốt hơn." Cậu bé vội vàng không ngừng gật đầu, gãi dây xích cổ chó con, dường như đang cố nhìn chằm chằm cái mũi trên tấm mặt của Doom mà không phải đôi mắt. "Các loại ốc, sò hến sinh trưởng còn cần một ít thời gian. Năm nay các ngươi sẽ bỏ lỡ mùa thu hoạch tốt nhất, nhưng sang đầu xuân năm sau, sông Tisza sẽ trọng hoạch tân sinh. Cho nó một chút thời gian."

"Cho nó thời gian..." Cậu bé vô thức lặp lại. "Thời gian. Vâng, thưa điện hạ."

"Khụ khụ," Trong đám người có người trách nói. "Là 'bệ hạ', thằng nhóc ngu ngốc này."

"Thần xin lỗi!" Cậu bé thiếu chút nữa nhảy dựng lên, nhưng không may là chú chó con kia cảm ứng được chủ nhân đang vô cùng lo lắng, thay thế cảm xúc chân thật của chủ nhân nó, bắt đầu hướng về phía Doom mà sủa, nhảy nhót lung tung, khiến cậu bé luống cuống tay chân loay hoay với dây xích, muốn quan sát phản ứng của Doom lại không dám ngẩng đầu. "Xin lỗi, bệ hạ, xin ngài tha thứ cho thần..."

"Không cần kinh hoảng." Doom cố gắng hết sức nói thật thong thả. "Thời gian của Doom rất quý giá, nên không đòi hỏi khắt khe với những chi tiết không cần thiết."

\---

Thị trưởng thay mặt cả trấn dâng tặng Doom một con dao găm bằng gỗ hình chữ thập, chỗ chuôi dao có khắc đồ văn bảo hộ truyền thống và nạm viên ngọc lục bảo thô ảm đạm xám xịt. "Ngày ngài rời đi, Latveria rơi vào vực sâu tự hủy diệt, ngài không biết chúng tôi cảm kích ngài trở về nhiều đến thế nào đâu." Bà nói. "Nguyện cho mưa gió vĩnh viễn không buông xuống với ngài." Doom thấy đó là tín vật cầu phúc treo trên đầu giường dùng để xua tan ma quỷ trong mộng, do dự một lát trước khi nhận lấy nó. "Toàn bộ người trong lãnh thổ đều nhận được sự che chở của Doom." Hắn tuyên bố. "Hiện giờ ta đã trở về, mọi thứ nên trở về quỹ đạo."

Đêm ấy, hắn vốn định đem con dao găm khóa vào kho cất chứa, coi đó như là một trong những món quà mà đại đa số thần dân từng đưa tặng. Nhưng sau nhiều lần ngắm nghía mân mê bùa hộ mệnh tinh tế được làm thủ công này, hắn lựa chọn mang nó trở về phòng. Hai chú phòng hộ, ba chú cách ly phong ấn chiều không gian tối, lại thêm một chú ngữ an thần cùng chú ngữ in dấu, lần này, vốn là một con dao găm thủ công có còn hơn không cũng coi như là đủ tiêu chuẩn để làm một pháp khí. Hắn đặt nó bên dưới gối đầu.

Bên trên thớ gỗ sồi có hương vị ma thuật của Doom, pháp sư quen biết hắn có lẽ nhẹ nhàng ngửi một cái là có thể biết ngay, cũng gọi nó là cái bẫy của Dr. Doom. Quả thật, Doom giỏi tính kế, thạo bố trí cùng thu lưới. Có lẽ hắn sẽ là một ngư dân giỏi nhất, miễn đó là vận mệnh của hắn thì đều có thể thay đổi. Có lẽ hắn sẽ là một trong những người mang một giỏ cá trê mới mẻ về nhà, hoặc là một trong những người đứng trên bờ biển thương tiếc những con cá hồi chết trong bất lực, hoài niệm sự hoạt bát cùng tươi ngon của chúng. Nhưng từ một góc độ xa xôi hơn, từ góc độ của thần tới xem, con người chẳng qua cũng chỉ là cá, nằm yên trên bờ biển tuyệt vọng chờ chết, cũng là khoảng thời gian ngắn ngủi không hề dài.

\---

"Victor," Có người gọi hắn. "Là anh sao?"

Doom khẽ chớp lông mi tỉnh lại. Cảnh tượng trước mắt hắn cũng chẳng xa lạ gì: những tòa nhà chọc trời lơ lửng bị vòng khai khoáng quấn quanh chặt chẽ tầng tầng lớp lớp, ánh sáng nhân tạo sáng chói đến lóa cả mắt giống hệt như những mảnh pha lê vỡ bị vứt đầy trên trời. "Victor." Đằng sau lưng hắn, giọng nói kia như trút được gánh nặng. "Anh đã đến rồi." Lần này Doom biết đó là pháp sư Stark tương lai. Hắn cúi đầu kiểm tra quần áo mình, mẹ kiếp, trước khi ngủ hắn đã cởi áo giáp ra, nên giờ đương nhiên là những vết sẹo trên tay trên mặt đều trần trụi lộ trong không khí, y như một con mèo Sphinx (1) bị bỏng.

"Anh không cần xoay người-- nếu như anh không muốn." Đánh giá từ vị trí của giọng nói, Stark đang chậm rãi hạ xuống, càng ngày càng gần độ cao của Doom. Hắn thử dùng ma thuật triệu hồi bộ giáp, hoặc là bất cứ rào chắn ảo giác nào che đi làn da, nhưng đều chẳng có tác dụng. Ác ý trong lòng hắn lập tức tuôn ra như tràn đê. "Anh tới làm cái gì, 'tiến sĩ'." Hắn rít lên. "Cút khỏi giấc mơ của tôi."

Stark thở dài thấy rõ. Gã thật sự đã đến rất gần rồi. "Là anh gọi tôi tới."

"Đừng suy đoán động cơ của tôi. Tôi chưa từng có ý này, cũng vĩnh sẽ không có. Doom ra lệnh cho anh rời đi ngay lập tức."

"Là bùa hộ mệnh của anh." Stark bình đạm giải thích. "Anh biết mà, không phải chỉ có thầy tu khổ hạnh không may gặp nạn về tinh thần mới có thể mở ra thông lộ đến ảo cảnh. Anh chỉ cần... bình tĩnh, nghỉ ngơi không bị quấy nhiễu hoặc là yên giấc thôi. Mana của tôi hơn đại đa số người, đủ để giúp tôi thông qua lối tắt ít gây thương tổn nhất đi đến bên cạnh anh. Huống chi, có chỉ dẫn từ dấu hiệu của tín vật -- bùa hộ mệnh kia... Tôi nghĩ anh đã chuẩn bị nó để gặp tôi."

"Không liên quan đến anh." Doom gầm nhẹ với Stark, cũng với chính mình. "Cút."

"Làm ơn, Victor. Tôi biết điều này không dễ dàng. Tôi không có ý định thương tổn anh, lại càng không muốn gây áp lực, nhưng thời gian của chúng ta không nhiều lắm. Nếu anh hôm nay cần phải rời đi, hứa với tôi, anh ngày mai sẽ trở về gặp tôi, được không..." Stark không cố gắng tới gần, nhưng những _lời_ này lại gần gũi quá. Doom đột nhiên mạnh mẽ cắn nát đầu lưỡi chính mình, thoát ra khỏi mộng, bừng tỉnh dưới bầu trời đêm của Latveria lúc bốn giờ sáng với một miệng đầy mùi máu tươi.

Hắn không có bỏ con dao găm ra khỏi gối.

\---

Thật là trùng hợp, hắn ngày hôm sau nhìn thấy ngay Stark phiên bản hiện đại. Hắn tiến về phía quần đảo Mariana, lên kế hoạch ngăn chặn và thu giữ thiết bị mà bọn nhân viên cấp cao đang vượt thời không của Hydra sử dụng -- đó là công nghệ của Doom, kẻ khác không được nhúng tay vào, chưa kể đến việc nó có thể đã hấp thụ năng lượng của các hạt vật chất quay trở lại điểm tới hạn (*), và nó phải thuộc về hắn. Thật đáng tiếc: Avengers không nghĩ vậy.

Hắn dẫn những tia sét Thor liên tục phát ra vào bộ giáp để dự trữ năng lượng cho bản thân, đồng thời khống chế nhóm cơ giáp hủy diệt cứ cách một đoạn thời gian cố định là lại tiến sát thành lũy tạm thời của Hydra. Những anh hùng có thể bay hết tốp này đến tốp khác bay đến, tản ra rồi hợp lại dưới sự bao vây của những cơ giáp. Stark ngay tại chính giữa, thân ảnh đỏ vàng linh hoạt mà cùng bóng mờ đan xen cùng múa, lóe ánh sáng nhạt trên bầu trời đầy mây.

Hắn tính chuẩn thời cơ rơi xuống từ điểm không khí cao nhất, xông thẳng vào lỗ hổng do nhóm cơ giáp tạo ra cho mình. Tay Stark cọ qua áo choàng của hắn, bàn tay nắm lại chỉ bắt được không khí. "Doom!" Giọng nói hét lên, nhào xuống phía hắn, cùng hắn rơi xuống lối vào khoảng sân bị nổ tung. Doom thả ra vòng bảo hộ xung lực ngược vào không trung càng ngày càng xa, mắt thấy liền phải cản trở quỹ đạo của Stark, ngăn gã lại bên ngoài, hoặc là cắt đứt phần eo. Hắn theo bản năng thả lỏng cổ tay nửa giây, khiến cho phù chú trở nên vụng về trong giây lát, Stark vì thế cũng theo vào được, quật ngã hắn xuống mặt đất bằng một phát bắn.

"Victor," Stark chỉnh tề ung dung đáp xuống đất, bày ra tư thế phòng ngự. "Dừng lại!"

Hắn nhanh chóng chống mình lên. "Doom không nghe lệnh của ngươi, Avengers."

Rất khó nói liệu Stark có xem thấu thủ pháp thi chú của hắn hay không, tuy rằng từ kết quả tới xem, đối phương xác thật học rất tốt, thu hồi tấn công tầm xa nhất định thất bại, thay vào đó thừa dịp chú dịch chuyển còn chưa thành hình xông vào hắn, chống lên bờ vai hắn ngã vào khoảng trống không xác định. Doom thuận thế dùng sóng hạt ở lòng bàn tay tiếp đón xương sườn đối phương, ở khoảng cách này, lớp giáp bảo vệ của Iron Man gần như vô dụng, Stark bị ném sang một bên thật mạnh, đập vào bức tường kim loại ở đầu kia phòng điều khiển trung tâm bởi câu thần chú dịch chuyển tức thời (*), sau đó lăn mạnh xuống đất, gây ra một đống vết rạn. Doom chăm chăm nhìn gã co giật trên mặt đất vài giây, mới xoay người bước lên bục điều khiển lưu trữ nguồn năng lượng của nền tảng thời không. "Victor, nghe tôi nói." Âm thanh kim loại va chạm thất tha thất thểu truyền đến từ sau lưng hắn, tính cả giọng nói bị vỡ của Stark. "Chết tiệt, đừng có đánh nhau với tôi nữa, chỉ vài phút thôi, được không?"

Hắn đã đã tháo lõi năng lượng. Hắn nên rời đi.

"Nói." Hắn nửa nghiêng người. Stark dừng lại giữa chừng, hai tay không chút sức sống rũ xuống.

"Cảm ơn anh đã cứu tôi." Stark nói to, tiếng vang của gã ù ù trong phòng điều khiển. "Tôi biết điều đó khiến anh trả cái giá gì, tôi... Tôi xin lỗi, tôi rất xin lỗi, Victor..." Gã tiến lên vài bước tới, tư thế do dự, nhưng bước chân lại vô cùng kiên định. "... Để tôi giúp anh. Chúng ta không nhất định phải là kẻ thù, anh đã từng... Tôi đã tới chậm sao, hả Victor?" Gã đến chỗ Doom cách chưa đầy một cánh tay, từng chút từng chút một dỡ xuống bộ giáp trên người, lộ ra đuôi lông mày cùng khóe miệng bị sứt một mảng, mái tóc đen rối mướt mồ hôi, ngơ ngẩn mà ưu sầu nhìn chăm chú Doom võ trang hạng nặng. "Nhưng tôi muốn mang anh trở lại như những ngày xưa cũ."

"Có lẽ ngươi nên kiểm tra một chút lời tuyên bố của ngươi, Stark." Doom nghiêng đầu. "Ta chỉ là tới đoạt lại những gì thuộc về ta. Là các ngươi lựa chọn cùng ta là địch."

"Quần đảo Mariana là lãnh địa của Mỹ, chúng tôi có quyền phụ trách." Stark bất đắc dĩ biện giải. "Muốn thu về lõi năng lượng, chỉ sợ anh phải sử dụng biện pháp ngoại giao thôi."

"Rồi sao?" Doom rốt cuộc hạ người xoay qua, lần này hắn hoàn toàn đối mặt Stark. "Hiện tại bắt đầu phác thảo bản báo cáo nhiệm vụ của ngươi thất bại đi."

"Victor." Stark nổi giận. Tròng mắt gã bắt đầu giãn ra, nhưng gã nói cùng một câu giống như Stark dịu dàng trong giấc mơ đêm qua. "Làm ơn, anh--"

"Đúng vậy, thực sự đã tới chậm." Doom ngắt lời gã, trang trọng cầm trong tay lõi năng lượng như thể nâng một trái tim tươi mới giơ lên trước mặt Stark, thừa dịp lúc đang nói chuyện ngay trước mặt gã rút ngắn khoảng cách, bộ giáp Iron Man nano chỉ kém vài đường may ít ỏi là có thể ráp thành hình lặng lẽ leo lên lòng bàn tay hắn (*), giống như dùng sức phủi đi lớp bụi bám trên một tờ giấy ghi lời thề, theo đó cũng xóa luôn cả nét mực lâu năm. "Trò lừa nho nhỏ ngu xuẩn của ngươi đã tới chậm."

Hắn muốn cuồng loạn mà cười to, nhưng nhưng điều đó là không thể.

\---

Doom cả người mặc áo giáp tiến vào giấc mộng. "Anh đã trở lại." Pháp sư Stark nói. Khi gã cố duỗi tay chạm đến tấm mặt của Doom, Doom không né tránh. Tựa như sinh mệnh xuyên qua mùa đông, tay của Stark xuyên qua.

\---

Biểu hiện của pháp sư Stark một chút cũng chẳng giống như là 'Thời gian không nhiều lắm'. Gã luôn tới sớm hơn so với Doom, rời đi lại càng muộn, khiến người ta hoài nghi liệu gã ngoài việc gặp Doom trong ảo cảnh thì còn có việc gì để làm hay không. Có vài lần, gã cả đêm không xuất hiện, Doom liền lựa chọn tản bộ trên đường phố New York, quan sát vỏ năng lượng có thể tái tạo của nơi ở trong tương lai, hoặc là hệ thống lọc nước. Công nghiệp hoá của Latveria có trình độ thấp, mức tiêu thụ năng lượng hàng năm có thể nhỏ, nhưng chu kỳ xây dựng cơ sở hạ tầng dài lâu, dù sao cũng phải phòng ngừa chu đáo.

Khi Stark trở lại lần nữa, gã trông cực kì mệt mỏi, trên mặt có mấy vết cắt. Vết thương ưu ái gã, nhưng lại cùng ưu ái Doom không giống nhau: chúng không phải là toàn bộ cuộc sống của Stark. "Thế giới tuyến có chút dao động." Stark giải thích. "Tôi thiếu chút nữa thì biến mất."

"Thật đáng mừng." Doom đáp trả.

"Anh thật sự nghĩ như vậy sao?" Stark nghe có một chút tổn thương. Nhưng hắn chính là một kẻ đạo đức giả hay nói lời ngon ngọt (2) như vậy đấy.

Doom đưa ra một tiếng hừ lạnh. "Phải, xét thấy sự hiện hữu của anh -- ở trong mộng của tôi -- không hề có chút ý nghĩa."

"Có lẽ tôi chỉ là một giấc mộng đẹp -- được rồi, một giấc mộng hoang đường tốt hơn một chút so với mấy cơn ác mộng của anh. Tôi đã bỏ lỡ cơ hội cứu vãn anh, Victor, tất cả những gì tôi có thể cho anh chỉ còn cái này."

"Mộng đẹp?" Doom hung tợn quay đầu rồi căm tức nhìn gã. "Anh cái đồ _động vật_ ngạo mạn, Stark, anh sao dám tự xưng là sự cứu chuộc, tự xưng là sự cứu chuộc của _Doom_ chứ. Trò nhập vai như vậy có khiến lòng anh thêm yên tâm thoải mái không?"

"Nếu thế thì vì sao," Stark nghiêm túc, nóng bỏng mà nhìn lại hắn, chậm rãi mở ra đôi môi mỏng đầy tàn nhẫn của mình. "Vì sao anh lại không phá hủy bùa hộ mệnh kia vậy."

\---

Sau khi tỉnh lại trong hiện thực, hắn phát hiện Iron Man, người mất tích mấy ngày và bị nghi là đã chết do được tìm thấy rất có khả năng là phần chân tay bị cụt, đã trở về một cách kỳ diệu. Thor trong tin tức ôm chăn lấy người đồng đội thấp hơn một cái đầu của mình, thiếu chút nữa nhấc bổng đối phương lên.

Điều này đương nhiên chẳng có gì bất thường. Mỗi người đều có sinh mệnh ngắn ngủi (3), anh hùng phản diện cũng thế, giàu nghèo sang hèn đồng dạng. Doom đã từng sống rất lâu rất lâu, từ thế Pliocen (4) đến thời điểm hiện tại; hoặc là cực kì ngắn, tám năm không đáng kể trong một vũ trụ đã sụp đổ và tan biến. Bất kể lại trở lại như thế nào, hắn đều đảo quanh giữa bảo hộ cùng hủy diệt. Thật nực cười khi nghĩ rằng thuận theo tự nhiên là có thể bảo hộ những vật trân ái, khi tin tưởng rằng nắm giữ thật chặt là có thể trốn tránh mất đi. Tất cả cuối cùng đều rồi sẽ mất hết, sự bù đắp duy nhất là tạm an ủi bản thân rằng cuộc sống mới chỉ là đến với khí thế vô cùng dữ dội (5) mà thôi. Trong màn hình có thể là một Stark mới, hoặc không phải; pháp sư Stark có lẽ đã từng chết, có lẽ không có. Giờ phút này bản thân Doom chưa chắc đang chết đi, hắn có lẽ là đang sống lại. Nhưng những điều này đều không thể làm giảm bớt nỗi đau mà ai đó đang chịu đựng, nỗi đau khi mất đi những con cá để sinh tồn, nỗi đau khi nghẹt thở chết thảm trong nước bùn, nỗi đau mất đi người thân, nỗi đau thân thể bị đốt cháy, nỗi đau phải bọc kín người như kén, nỗi đau khi nghĩ lầm tương lai còn dài mà lỡ mất dịp tốt ở bên người mình yêu. Ai lại tính toán cho những người như vậy một ít thời gian chứ?

\---

"Tôi sẽ không đến nữa." Doom thẳng thắn, cho dù hắn đồ rằng đối phương biết tối nay hắn sẽ nói ra những lời này. Xuất phát từ sự thấu cảm hiếm có, hắn kỳ thật cũng không tự mình canh cánh trong lòng khi gặp Stark như hắn vẫn luôn thể hiện.

Ngón tay đang lật sách của Stark lại ngoài ý liệu mà dừng lại. "Tôi cho rằng chúng ta vẫn còn thời gian."

Gã bỗng nhiên ném quyển sách xuống, tức muốn hộc máu mà đứng lên -- nếu lơ lửng giữa không trung cũng có thể gọi là đứng thẳng. Doom âm thầm so sánh trong lòng, pháp sư Stark chung quy cũng còn lâu mới bằng Stephen Strange hoặc là chính hắn như vậy, có thể thong dong mà vứt bỏ thói quen cũ của phàm nhân.

"Đừng đi." Stark khẩn cầu, lại không nhìn hắn, áo choàng của gã cuồng loạn tung bay dưới cơn hoảng loạn của gã, tạo lên một hồi gió lốc. "Victor, tôi đã đợi rất lâu."

Doom cho phép bản thân nở nụ cười dưới bộ giáp. "Tôi phát hiện mình chưa từng hỏi anh, liệu tôi có từng sống đến thời đại của anh không. Giờ thì tôi đã biết."

Khi hắn lại ngẩng đầu lên, đôi mắt của Stark bắt đầu đỏ. Vạn vật có linh; linh đều đa sầu đa cảm, biến ảo vô thường. Tại một khắc này Stark chính là linh của hắn, chỉ cần nhiều thêm một giây liền quá tràn đầy; chỉ cần ít đi một giây lại khó tránh khỏi đáng tiếc. Cáo biệt cũng phải cướp đoạt cơ hội tốt nhất.

"Tạm biệt, Tony." Doom nói, mặc cho trọng tâm của mình ngã về phía sau, cõi lòng tan nát trong vài giây ngắn ngủi vì sự phí công vô ích của Tony khi cố bay tới chỗ hắn, hoảng sợ vô cùng vung vẩy đôi tay của chính gã trong khoảng không. Tony luôn là chậm một bước, dù là tính kế hay chân thành. Vòng đời của Tony suy cho cùng nhẹ nhàng hơn hắn, còn Doom thì chỉ có thể tự bọc lấy mình. Túi da lung lay sắp đổ này của hắn cũng cuối cùng là bắt được ai đây. Tony nói không sai, bọn họ không có thời gian -- là Doom không có thời gian, nhưng Tony còn đang sinh trưởng, từ trong đêm tối không ai hay biết, từ trên mặt sông trong suốt sáng ngời; từ dưới thống khổ, từ trong những vật trân ái của Doom.

\---

Năm giờ sáng, Doom lẻn vào căn hộ trong tòa nhà Avengers. Tìm được phòng ngủ của Tony Stark cũng không khó khăn, tránh đi muôn hình vạn trạng siêu anh hùng mất ngủ và u buồn hoặc là chương trình cảm ứng của AI cũng chẳng qua là việc rất nhỏ. Một túi không gian nho nhỏ cùng con dao găm gỗ sồi cố chấp dẫn đường trong tay hắn đầy tự nhiên trải ra toàn bộ kế hoạch này -- ngoại trừ một bước cuối cùng Doom cần phải tự mình thực hiện, ai bảo pháp khí chẳng qua cũng chỉ là một công cụ chứ, còn Tony thì lại luôn là khoan thai tới muộn.

Tony chẳng những khoan thai tới muộn, gã còn ngủ rồi, cuộn tròn trên chiếc giường king-size, đệm chăn lung tung cuốn bên hông, hai cánh tay duỗi chéo, đầu rũ trong hõm vai chính mình, tư thế ngủ rối tinh rối mù. Gã thoạt nhìn giống như có thật nhiều lưu luyến đối với thế giới này, gã có lẽ lưu luyến thức ăn ngon cùng hương hoa, những cái ôm mềm mại và thậm chí cả những lời nói đả kích người khác, lưu luyến suy nghĩ, công tác, tình dục, lưu luyến adrenaline chưa tiêu xài và cảm hứng bất tận cùng với sự nhiệt tình từng giây từng phút. Gã lưu luyến góc áo chạm không đến của Doom -- gã sẽ lưu luyến, miễn là Doom giờ phút này cũng đủ thật cẩn thận, đủ chính xác mà hoàn mỹ.

Con dao găm từ giữa giáp tay của Doom lơ lửng dựng lên, trôi nổi về hướng mặt tường trên đầu giường Tony, bảo trì tư thế thẳng tắp tuyệt đối không hề lay chuyển. Một tia sáng chiết xạ xanh biếc vô tình dừng trên cằm Tony, theo con dao di động như là đang từ dưới lên ký tên ở nửa mặt trái Tony, tận cho đến khi con dao rốt cuộc bám vào bóng tối trên vách tường. Doom cuối cùng cũng liếc nhìn món quà bất ngờ này, vũ động đầu ngón tay cách không khảm nó vào lớp bê tông cực kì bình thường. Năng lượng màu tím còn sót lại bong ra thành từng mảng khỏi bề mặt gỗ sồi đang dần dần tiêu ẩn, nhẹ nhàng tuôn rơi rồi nổ tung trong không khí. Trong nháy mắt, toàn bộ phòng bị ánh huỳnh quang mỏng manh chấn động, giống như một thủ vệ mai danh ẩn tích đang chụp lại một tấm ảnh quý giá duy nhất. _Tôi cho em trân quý vô cùng_ , Doom thì thầm nói. _Tôi cho em toàn bộ trân quý. Tôi cho em sự che chở, tỏa sáng cùng trường sinh, cho em sức khỏe cùng giấc ngủ yên, cho em sự tự do như một con cá nhỏ. Tôi cho em tình yêu không thể nhìn thấy, lời tỏ tình của người bạn cũ trước buổi bình minh. Tôi cho em tụ họp sau mọi lời chia tay, tôi cho em thời gian tôi không còn có được. Tôi cho em sự nuối tiếc đẹp đẽ chẳng thể giãi bày._

**Author's Note:**

> (1) [Mèo Sphinx](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT9sJ_NkzAvXXSy-j_Zp9MffouSbLW6GjsTBVnBJRjNhSY&s) hay còn gọi là mèo không lông Sphinx hay còn được biết đến là mèo Canada, mèo Mexico không lông, tên chúng lấy theo tên theo hình ảnh nhân sư Ai Cập nên còn được gọi là mèo Ai Cập là một giống mèo được phát triển vào thập niên 1960 với đặc điểm là thân thể trần trụi, không có sợi lông nào.
> 
> (2) Xảo ngôn lệnh sắc, Hán ngữ thành ngữ, ghép vần là qiǎo yán lìng sè - 巧言令色, ý tứ là hình dung hoa ngôn xảo ngữ, dối trá lấy lòng. 
> 
> (3) Triều sinh mộ tử, Hán ngữ thành ngữ, ghép vần là zhāo shēng mù sǐ - 朝生暮死, ý tứ là sáng sớm mới vừa sinh, buổi tối liền tử vong; nay cũng hình dung sự vật sinh mệnh ngắn ngủi.
> 
> (4) Thế Pliocen hay thế Pleiocen hoặc thế Thượng Tân là một thế địa chất, theo truyền thống kéo dài từ khoảng 5,332 tới 1,806 triệu năm trước (Ma). Tuy nhiên, trong phiên bản 2009 về thang niên đại địa chất của ICS thì ranh giới trên của nó đã được điều chỉnh lại thành 2,588 Ma. 
> 
> Thế Pliocen là thế thứ hai của kỷ Neogen trong đại Tân Sinh. Thế Pliocen diễn ra sau thế Miocen và ngay sau nó là thế Pleistocen.
> 
> (5) Thế tới rào rạt, Hán ngữ thành ngữ, ghép vần là lái shì xiōng xiōng - 来势汹汹, ý tứ là động tác hoặc sự vật đã đến khí thế rất lợi hại.
> 
> (*) Những chỗ đánh dấu '*' là những chỗ tui không hiểu lắm, chỉ edit theo ý hiểu của tui, nên đành phải chú thích ra đây nhờ cao nhân nào chỉ giúp cho. Chế nào mà biết thì chỉ tui nhé, tui cảm ơn lắm lắm.   
> Theo thứ tự đánh dấu:
> 
> '何况那很有可能已经吸取了回溯临界点极性微粒喷射束的能量'
> 
> '摔在传送咒彼端的中心控制室的金属墙壁上'
> 
> '当着他的面扯下正趁着谈话间隙，悄悄攀爬上他手心、只差寥寥针脚就能成型的纳米铁人装甲'


End file.
